Shino and Kiba: Moments
by MistressMorphine
Summary: Moment sixteen up! It's KibaXShino Shounen ai Don't like it, don't read it.
1. Hospital Visit

Okay I have no idea where this came from but oh well. It's another ShinoKiba kind of story. So yea...

Disclaimer- dude dont own anything get over it

* * *

Shino walked into the hospital quietly. He stopped at the desk. "Where's Inuzuka Kiba?"

"Room 203," said the obviously bored desk attendant. Shino nodded his thanks. He began walking down the corridors and observing what he saw. Tenten was crying silently outside the operating room Neji was in. Temari and Shikamaru were talking outside of the room where Chouji was.

"S-Shino-kun, are you go-going to see Kiba-kun?" asked Hinata. Shino nodded. "He has a d-deep wound, b-but it's not fa-fatal. Kiba-kun is s-sleeping now." Hinata walked away to check with a nurse if Naruto was back yet.

Shino opened the door and saw Kiba sleeping peacefully in the bed. He sat down in the chair next to Kiba. Kiba stirred and opened his eyes.

"Hey there," said the Inuzuka. He sat up in the white hospital bed.

"Lay down." commanded Shino stoically. Kiba just rolled his eyes.

"I'm not dying you know. It's just a wound." Despite what he had just said, Kiba laid back down. The room was eerily silent.

"You're not usually this quiet." Shino remarked. "What happened during that fight?" Kiba turned his head toward him.

"It's nothing, I'm fine." replied Kiba with a smile. Kiba's smile faded quickly though.

"I really didn't think I was coming back. I was going to die back there because I was to weak to fight him off." Shino's eyes widened from behind his glasses.

"Are you sure you're okay?" asked Shino. "You're acting very strange."

"Don't worry about me. Must be this pain medicine they gave me…messing with my head." replied Kiba. "Why are you worried about me?"

"Because you're my teammate, now shut up." Silence hung in the air once again. His eyelids began to feel heavy. "I'm so tired."

"Just go back to sleep." Kiba shook his head. He knew the medicine was beginning to kick in.

"No, wanna…talk to you." Shino put his hand on Kiba's shoulder.

"Go to sleep. I'll be back after you wake up." said Shino.

"Promise?" asked Kiba groggily. Shino nodded. "Nigh' Shino-kun." Kiba closed his eyes and almost immediately fell asleep. Shino stared at the younger boy, listening to Kiba's even breaths. The Aburame stroked Kiba's hair.

"Kiba, I love you." It was the closest Shino could get to actually telling Kiba how he really felt. Shino bit his lip and left the room to get something to drink.

* * *

Kiba's eyes fluttered open and he saw Shino wasn't there. The sky had turned dark and it was night now. He blinked a few times to clear his vision. He turned to the nightstand and saw a note from Shino, explaining why he wasn't there. Kiba smiled softly and laid his head back down

"I love you, Shino. Why is it so hard for me to tell you?" Kiba closed his eyes and went back to sleep, the note still in his hand.

* * *

Yeah, that was weird but R&R please! 


	2. Jealous?

Hello there! I'm thinking about turning this into a 100 one-shot/drabble kind of thing. Anyways this one is semi-connected to my first chapter.

Disclaimer: Yeah, I don't own Naruto. I get the point.

* * *

Shino and Kiba were walking together. Kiba was released from the hospital after his fight with Ukon/Sakon. Both ninjas were unusually silent.

"Tell me about your fight." said Shino. Kiba looked at him oddly. Shino muttered something about being teammates, but Kiba wasn't really paying attention to Shino.

"You're jealous, aren't you?" asked Kiba smirking. Shino instantly stopped walking. Kiba still wore that annoying smirk, which didn't cease under Shino's deathly glare.

"No," replied Shino. He began walking again. Kiba ran to catch up with him, still smirking.

"You're jealous." said Kiba once again, causing Shino to become more annoyed at the Inuzuka.

Truthfully Shino was a bit jealous. He was more worried about Kiba. The Aburame had been worried about Kiba ever since he heard the boy was in the hospital.

"Hello? Anyone in there?" asked Kiba, bringing Shino back from his reverie. He began tapping on Shino's head. Shino swatted Kiba's hand away.

"Don't do that." replied Shino monotonously. Kiba pouted unbeknownst to himself.

"Just admit you were jealous and I'll stop." Shino stared blankly at the younger male.

"Do you ever shut up?" asked Shino. Kiba scowled.

"What's that supposed to mean? I don't–" Kiba was cut off when Shino crushed his lips against Kiba's. The kiss only lasted a few seconds before Shino pulled away.

Kiba instantly started blushing "Wh-what was that for?" Shino smirked behind his large collar.

"To shut you up." replied Shino. Kiba blinked a few times then began smiling.

"Can we try that again?" asked Kiba.

"We're supposed to meet Hinata at the training grounds." protested the Aburame.

"I don't think she'll mind if we're a few minutes late." said Kiba before leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Hope you liked it! R&R please! 


	3. Crack Special: April Fool's Day

My first official crack-like fic. Don't say the characters are OOC. They are supposed to be like that, at least for now. I got the idea when I saw a picture on dA like this.

Disclaimer- I own nothing. Nothing at all...

* * *

"Hey, Hinata? Can you do me a favor?" asked Kiba after practice one day. He lowered his voice, lest Shino overhear him.

"A-are you sure, K-Kiba-kun?" Kiba nodded profusely before running home. Hinata sighed, thinking about the odd things her teammate always put her through and why she went through with them.

* * *

"Oi, Shino! Get over here!" yelled Kiba. Shino winced at Kiba's loud voice, but walked over to the other boy.

"What is it?" asked Shino. Kiba grinned and pulled out a can of bug spray. He sprayed Shino in the face with it, causing the Aburame to fall over in pain.

"What the hell, Kiba? What the hell?" yelled Shino.

"Happy April Fool's Day, Shino! It's just water." said Kiba.

"K-Kiba-kun, you gr-grabbed the w-wrong can." stuttered Hinata nervously. She held up a can labeled bug spray. "Th-this was th-the one you wa-wanted." Kiba stared at the can, then to Shino, then back to the can. Kiba felt Shino emitting a deadly aura.

"Oh," said Kiba, fearing for his life. "I'm really sorry Shino-kun. Please don't kill me!" Shino began to stand up and Kiba ran for dear life.

Later in the day, Kiba would found being chased by an angry Shino. Lee would be riding a unicorn with an annoyed blonde American girl chasing him, screaming. Sakura claimed the sky was falling and the world was ending and Hinata was screaming about how her teammates were idiots. Yep, just another average day in Konoha.

* * *

Yesh, I know that was very weird.

Shino: I hate you, Megan.

Anarchy: Thanks, love you too. Don't you just love April Fool's Day?

Shino: No, do you realize how much that hurt?!

Anarchy: Nope, anyways review people! Make me happy please!


	4. Nightmares

Okay, I don't really feel like writing so on with the story.

Disclaimer- nope still don't own it.

_"..." dreaming_

* * *

Even the most stoic of people have nightmares. Uchiha Sasuke constantly woke up sweating after reliving the moment when his parents were killed. Hyuuga Neji would often forego sleep to avoid nightmares, and Shino was no exception to the rule.

_It was only a C-rank mission. They were only escorting a peasant to her country. It shouldn't have come to this. Bloody kunai were scattered amongst the dirt. Hinata had left with the client to seek out help. Kiba's broken body lay in Shino's arms._

_"Where's Hinata?" asked Kiba. He began to cough up blood._

_"She left to get help. Try to stay awake."_

_"I'm dying, Shino. Why? Why did you let them kill me? Kiba's eyes were cold and disapproving. "It's your fault Shino…"_

_"No, Kiba." Kiba's eyes closed and his breathing ceased. "Kiba! Kiba!"_

Shino woke up with a start. Kiba was sleeping peacefully in the bed next to him. Hinata and the client were in the next room. Shino laid his head back down. He had a feeling he wouldn't be going back to sleep.

After hours of tossing and turning, Shino had yet to go to sleep.

"You can be really loud sometimes, you know," commented Kiba. Shino turned around toward the voice.

"How long have you been awake?" asked Shino.

"Long enough. So what's up with you?" Shino glared at the younger male.

"I'm fine, just can't sleep tonight."

"You've been like this for days, something's wrong. I'm you're friend you can tell me."  
"I told you I'm fine. Drop it." The note finality in Shino's voice would cause anyone to drop the subject, except Kiba. Either Kiba cared deeply for his teammate or he was just that dense.

"No, you're not. Seriously, I'm not that stupid." Shino shot him a look. "Come here."

"Why?" asked Shino warily.

"Just get over here." Shino glared when Kiba pulled him onto his bed.

"What are you doing?" asked Shino.

"Lie down and close your eyes," commanded the Inuzuka. Shino complied, mainly because he was exhausted. Shino felt Kiba's hand stroking his head. He was about to protest but didn't have the energy.

When Shino woke up in the morning he saw Kiba lying next to him, still sleeping. Shino smiled lightly behind his collar and decided last night was the best he had slept in weeks.

* * *

R&R please. 


	5. Late night visiting

YOSH! Another moment has been written! Only...many more to go. I'm too lazy to bother remembering what chapter this is...Oh no. I'VE TURNED INTO SHIKAMARU!!! How troublesome...AH NOOOO!

Disclaimer: Although I'm acting like Shikamaru, I still don't own Naruto.

* * *

Fourteen year old Inuzuka Kiba was coming home from a late night training session with Akamaru. Drained of chakra and freezing from the snow, he decided against staying any later. He had sent Akamaru back a while ago, so he treaded the snowy path alone. Rustling was heard from the bushes.

"You can come out now." Kiba called out. About four jounin appeared from throughout the bushes. "Did you really think I was stupid enough to not notice you?"

"To be honest, yes I did." One of the jounin in the front said. Kiba glared and opened his mouth to say something, but before the sound escaped his lips one of the men hit him across the face.

"What the hell is your problem?" asked Kiba angrily.

"You." A string of obscenities followed, enraging Kiba further. The dog nin lunged forward and struck one of the men in the face. A jounin grabbed Kiba from behind and knocked him out. Kiba's body was limp as the jounins began to hot Kiba mercilessly.

The leader of the group gave Kiba one last kick in his side before disappearing. Kiba lay unconscious, his dark blood staining the pure white snow.

* * *

"Yuuhi Kurenai, your subordinate has awoken. We ask that he has one visitor at a time please." Kurenai nodded and the nurse disappeared to fill out the reports.

"Shino, you go first." said Kurenai. Shino gave her a confused look. Kurenai nodded at him and motioned for him to go.

"Kiba?" asked Shino tentatively. He shut the door behind him and went over to Kiba's bed. The Inuzuka was covered in bruises and bandages. Kiba winced and turned his head away from Shino.

"Who found me?" asked Kiba.

"Naruto."

"So the entire village should know by tomorrow from the loud mouth." Kiba sighed in annoyance.

"Kiba, why are you facing the wall?" asked Shino.

"I don't want to be seen like this."

"Who did this to you?" asked Shino. Behind his sunglasses his dark eyes were blazing in anger.

"I don't know. Couple of jounin, I couldn't tell who there were. They probably heard I'm gay and can't accept it."

Shino grabbed Kiba's hand, his pale skin contrasting against Kiba's tan hands. The younger boy turned around to look at Shino, wincing in pain as he did so. Shino felt his pulse quickening and he inhaled sharply. "I love you." Immediately he looked down, avoiding Kiba's gaze.

Kiba's thumb was stroking the back of Shino's hand. "I love you too."

* * *

Have you ever heard of death by fluff? I think you will soon. I've never written so much fluffy things in my life. Anyways review please! 


	6. Crack Special: Thanksgiving

Hey there, this is yet another crack fic. I'm planning on doing a few holiday-themed fics, and Thanksgiving is in about two weeks. This was a product of boredom, Thanksgiving, and Spongebob. I'm currently watching the Spongebob movie, so it's just making me feel more random. Just in case anyone doesn't know Hana is Kiba's sister. Tsume is their mother. Asuka is an OC who's Kiba's cousin. She's there just because.

Disclaimer: pulls out a long list I don't own Naruto, the characters, Cardcaptor Sakura, Thanksgiving, or Spongebob. But I do own Asuka. So please don't sue me! You won't get anything other than this pencil holds up a broken pencil, and I don't even own the other half, Bobby does. Oh right the fic… uh enjoy!

* * *

Hana stepped out of the kitchen holding the turkey. She placed it in the center of the table before sitting down. Kiba had invited his boyfriend, Shino, over for Thanksgiving and somehow most of the Konoha genin, or chuunin, were invited. How the were invited, Kiba still doesn't know.

"So who wants to say their thanks first?" asked Tsume. Naruto raised his hand and waved energetically.

"Me, me, pick me!" yelled Naruto. Tsume sighed and nodded. "Okay, first I am thankful for ramen," Naruto paused, clearly deep in thought when Sakura ran in. She was dressed in a black cat outfit, ears included.

"Clow Card, return to your true form now!" Sakura yelled. She began to hit Naruto repeatedly with a plastic wand.

"Sakura-chan! Stop it, that hurts!" Naruto yelled between hits.

"She's having an out of the anime experience. She must think she's in Cardcaptor Sakura." said the dark-haired girl sitting next to Lee. Her explanation was only met with blank stares and silence. "Oh, like you've never had one."

"Asuka, are you sure you're alright?" asked Kiba, slightly worried at the odd behavior his cousin was exhibiting. She was beginning to twitch.

Suddenly the door flew open, revealing Sasuke. "What the hell? This isn't Orochimaru's place." The entire group stood up at Sasuke's intrusion.

"Sasuke!" Naruto and Sakura both jumped up and ran toward Sasuke. Sakura ran past Kiba and pushed him toward Shino to reach Sasuke faster. Then she proceeded to glomp him.

"So, this isn't how I thought the holiday would go, how about you?" asked Kiba, who was currently lying on top of Shino.

"Not quite, now will you get of me?" asked Shino. Kiba paused in mock thought.

"No."

The door once again flew open and two girls ran in and pried Sakura off Sasuke. The shorter girl began to put Sasuke into a straight jacket, while the other kept Sakura at bay.

"Looks like another escapee, Liz. Seriously, why is everyone always trying to escape the emo rehabilitation center?" The shorter of the two sighed and began to drag Sasuke off.

"Eh, heh, continue what you were doing." The other girl said nervously before running out to catch up with her partner.

"I'll wait for you, Sasuke!" yelled Sakura clutching at a handkerchief. Her eyes began to tear up.

"Hey Sakura, where did you get that handkerchief?" asked Asuka.

"It is because it is her fate!" yelled Neji. He began pacing and rambling on about faith. Sakura's eyes shifted nervously before she ran out laughing madly and jumping into a giant Krabby Patty with a starfish and a sea sponge.

Kiba gave Shino a chaste kiss then asked "Can we have Thanksgiving at your place next year?"

* * *

Wow...I hardly even understand what I wrote. But I like it. So review please! 


	7. Drawings

Ahh, I have been so busy! I've had this idea for a while, yet I never got to actually write it out. Well, the point is I finally wrote it out. So, yea...I should stop rambling and just start the fic right?

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto ::cries::

* * *

Aburame Shino stared at his teammates before turning his gaze back to his notebook. Kiba was training with Akamaru. Hinata was speaking with Kurenai.

Kiba stared at the notebook Shino was drawing in. He had never seen what was inside and it was bugging him.  
"Shino, can I see your notebook?" asked Kiba. The bug nin looked up at him.

"No," replied Shino monotonously. Kiba pouted childishly and grabbed the book out of Shino's hands. Shino's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses. "Give that back, Kiba."

"No, it's not like there's anything that you wouldn't want me to see in here." replied Kiba. He began flipping through the pages. There were many drawings of the team, a few detailed drawings of the Kikaichu bugs, and a couple of random sketches.

"Kiba, give it back." enunciated Shino slowly and clearly. Kiba shook his head and began walking with the book.

"Lighten up Shino. What could you have possibly drawn that you wouldn't want me to s-" Kiba stopped talking upon finding one of Shino's last drawings. It was a drawing between Shino and himself portraying more than just friendship between the two.

"You shouldn't take things without permission, Kiba." whispered Shino. He snatched the book out of the shocked Inuzuka's hands. If Shino had not been an Aburame, he would have been blushing. He turned on his heel and began to walk away when Kiba caught his wrist.

"Kiba, get off me." said Shino harshly. Kiba pulled the older boy toward him and crushed his lips against Shino's. The kiss lasted a few seconds before Shino pulled away.

"Sorry Shino. I shouldn't have done that. You're really pissed off and I just made it worse. I wasn't thinking straight. Sorry." Kiba bit his lip nervously. Shino's silence was making him feel worse. "Cause, you know, I do like you, but I don't even know how old that drawing was. And you never even said that you liked me. So I guess I shouldn't have acted on impulse." Kiba was rambling, hoping that he could get some answer out of Shino.

"Are you done yet?" asked Shino. Kiba nodded. "You talk too much and you're an idiot, but I forgive you." Kiba smiled widely and grabbed Shino's arm. The Inuzuka dragged him off, leaving behind a bewildered Hinata and Kurenai.

"I guess you won the bet, Hinata."

* * *

Ehh, this personally isn't my favorite. Which is the nice way of saying I didn't really like the way it came out. Please review! And if you have any ideas or requests for a drabble/one-shot, I'd be happy to hear it. Ja ne! 


	8. High School

HAPPY THANKSGIVING!! I felt like putting this up so...yeah...it's a bit of a high school kind of fic. This is for singingrain for giving me the idea for a high school kind of fic. So, anyways, I hope you like it. Minor ShinoXKankuro.

Anarchy: YES I OWN NARUTO

Shino: No, you don't...

Anarchy: ...shut up.

Shino: By now you should all know AnarchyWarrior doesn't own Naruto. And Happy Thanksgiving to everyone.

* * *

Aburame Shino shuddered as he turned the corner. He was walking home and had a strange feeling he was being followed. His pace quickened until he reached his house. Shino pulled out his keys and felt a presence behind him.

"Hey Shino, miss me?" asked a voice. Shino dropped the keys in his hands. He knew that voice.

"No, not really. Why are you here? Shouldn't you be at college right now?" asked Shino coldly.

"It's fall break and I wanted to visit you." Kankuro smiled at the bug boy.

"Leave me alone, Kankuro."

"Come on, Shino. Don't tell me that you're still mad about that. I didn't mean for it to happen."

"Yeah, you dumped me for Sasuke, but then he dumped you three days later for Naruto. Then you had the nerve to ask me if we could get back together."

"I'm sorry. How many times do I have to tell you that?"

"Tell me when you mean it." Shino scowled and picked up his keys. He went inside the house and slammed the door in Kankuro's face.

* * *

"Shino," asked Kankuro. The older boy was standing outside the school doors. Shino brushed past him quietly. Kankuro grabbed onto the Aburame's collar.

"Kankuro, leave me alone. Stop following me. We are not together anymore." Shino said icily.

"Why won't you give me another chance?" asked Kankuro.

"There's someone else." replied Shino quickly. He mentally cursed himself for lying.

"Alright, prove it. Prove it to me after school today and I'll leave you alone." Kankuro stood up off the wall he was leaning against and walked off.

* * *

Inuzuka Kiba walked into the auditorium for Tech Crew and saw Shino sitting in the rows with his head down.

"Morning Sunshine." greeted Kiba cheerfully. Shino looked up at him dryly. "I can see you're the epitome of happiness today."

"Wow, Kiba, you used epitome correctly." Shino smirked at Kiba's annoyed look.

"I'm not that stupid." Kiba sat in the chair in front of Shino and turned around to face the Aburame. "What's up?"

"My ex boyfriend is visiting from college on fall break." Shino's eyes darkened from behind his sunglasses.

"That scumbag who dumped you for Sasuke?" asked Kiba. Shino nodded. "Why's he visiting?"

"Kankuro wants to get back together. He won't stop following me. And I told him I had another boyfriend."

"You lied?" Kiba raised his eyebrow.

"Yes, I lied and now he wants to meet my boyfriend." Shino sighed lightly.

"Okay, so bring me. I'll pretend I'm your boyfriend." Shino's eyes widened from behind his sunglasses.

"No." Shino said simply. Kiba smirked back at him.

"You need a boyfriend by the time our Tech meeting is over. And I don't see any offers."

"Deal." Shino said in defeat.

* * *

"You're Shino's boyfriend?" asked Kankuro. Kiba nodded back. "I doubt that; Shino wouldn't want to date someone as loud as you." Kiba's eyes narrowed angrily.

"How would you know that?" shot back Kiba. Kankuro smirked at the younger boy.

"He told me when we were dating that he doesn't like loud people."

"Shino has changed. Not that you would know."

"Back off, dog boy."

"Make me." Kiba eyes shone with anger. Kankuro glared and struck Kiba across the face. Shino ran up to Kiba and held him back.

"Kiba, let it go!" yelled Shino.

"Kankuro… why are you here?" asked a red haired boy. "You should be at college."

"G-Gaara," stuttered Kankuro.

"Leave now." commanded Gaara. Kankuro nodded furiously and walked off with Gaara following him.

"Huh, he's scared of his little brother. Weird." commented Kiba.

"Thanks, Kiba."

"No, problem. I should get going now. Hana's waiting at home." said Kiba sheepishly. He leaned in and gave Shino a swift kiss on his cheek before leaving.

* * *

The idea for how Kankuro and Shino broke up was based on something that happened to my friend. Her boyfriend dumped her for her best friend, then her best friend dumped him three days later to date someone else. Twisted eh? Well, that was a pointless fact about my life. Now what was my point...oh yeah review please! 


	9. Truth no Jutsu

::jumps about happily:: FANFICTION IS FINALLY WORKING! I wrote this a few days ago, and yet...it wouldn't upload. This is honestly the fluffiest chapter I've probably ever written, so I'm currently dying from fluff overload. Ah, yes the fic, I should start that now shouldn't I? Yeah, basically I wrote this fic from an RP with a friend of mine. So, on with the fic! Ah and remember if you have any requests just let me know.

Kiba: No, Megan doesn't own Naruto, but she tried signing a contract with Kishimoto to buy me and Shino, but that didn't work. So she's just borrowing.

* * *

"Shino-kun!" cried out Yamanaka Ino. Shino reluctantly turned around to face the girl. 

"What do you need?" asked Shino. Ino smiled brightly at him.

"A favor. I've been working on a new jutsu for espionage missions and I need to test it out."

"Ask one of your teammates." Shino turned around and began to walk away. Ino ran up and stood in front of him.

"I tried it on them already, but I need to test it on someone really strong willed. And Sasuke and Neji already refused me. Please, Shino-kun? I'll leave you alone after this." Ino looked up at him pitifully.

"Fine." replied Shino. Ino smiled widely at Shino and began performing hand seals.

"Truth no jutsu!" Shino blinked behind his sunglasses. "Okay I need to test it now." Ino grinned slyly. So who do you like?" asked Ino.

"Kiba." Shino's hand flew up to his mouth. Ino giggled softly. "How long does this last?" Shino's eyes were blazing with anger.

"See, I don't know that yet. That's why I call it experimental. Okay, good-bye!" Ino yelled before rushing off.

* * *

"Okay, so just ask Shino different questions because he's still under the jutsu." said Ino to Kiba. 

"Alright?" replied Kiba. In the distance Shino was walking toward the training ground where they were.

"Oh, damn. Shino's coming. I got to go now!" Ino ran off once again rather than face Shino's deadly wrath.

"What were you talking with Ino about?" asked Shino, fearing Ino may have told Kiba what Shino had said earlier.

"Oh, she was asking if I saw Shikamaru anywhere." Shino inwardly relaxed. "So, do you like anyone?" Kiba smiled innocently at Shino.

"Yes." blurted out Shino once again.

"Who?"

"You." Shino's hand covered his mouth again, as he began backing away. Almost instantly, Shino took off running. He thought he heard Kiba yelling for him to come back but dismissed the thought.

* * *

"Damn it! Why does Shino have to live on the second floor?" asked Kiba to himself. Shino wouldn't answer the door so being the forceful person that he is, Kiba decided to climb up the side of the house. Upon reaching the window Kiba looked inside to see Shino lying on his bed. 

"Hey there sleepy." said Kiba, sitting on the window ledge. Shino looked up before putting his head back down.

"Why are you here?" asked Shino.

"Because you left before. Do you want me to leave?" asked Kiba.

"No." Shino closed his eyes and Kiba climbed into the room.

"Why do you like me?" asked Kiba. Shino's eyes widened and his breathing momentarily hitched.

"We complement each other, since we're complete opposites. And you're also brave, irrational," Shino bit down on his fist to keep himself from telling Kiba anything else.

"Well, you're silent, stoic, and rational, but that's why I love you." Shino coughed lightly.

"Love…me?" asked Shino. Kiba nodded and sat down next to Shino. He took Shino's hand away from his mouth and kissed him lightly.

"I love you." whispered Kiba after pulling away. Shino rested his forehead on Kiba's.  
"I love you too."

Meanwhile, while the lovebirds enjoyed their scene, Ino was out spreading the news of Shino and Kiba being together.

* * *

X.X ::dead from fluffiness:: Anyways review please! Yosh, now I'm off to swim team practice. Review me to make me feel better after I come back? 


	10. The Letter

Ah, gomen for now updates. I've been busy with swim team. But on the bright side I just got third place yesterday. I would explain about the fic but my friend is a baka and I need to post it now.

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah. I don't own Naruto.

* * *

Kiba chewed on the edge on his eraser. Balled up papers were scattered across the floor. After writing a few more lines, Kiba sighed and hit his head against the desk. No, he wasn't doing homework.

"Hey, Kiba, what are you writing?" asked Kiba's older sister Hana. Being nosy, she picked up Kiba's notebook.

"Hana! Give it back!" Kiba attempted to snatch the book away from his sister.

"What do we have here…? Awe, that's so cute Kiba. You're writing Shino a love letter." Blushing, Kiba grabbed the notebook and dropped it on his desk.

"Shut up Hana. You can leave now." growled Kiba.

"Alright, Kiba." Hana laughed and ruffled Kiba's hair. She loved teasing her little brother. "Bye Kiba. Good luck with your love letter!"

"Shut up Hana!" yelled Kiba as he slammed the door shut. He could still hear Hana laughing in the hallway.

* * *

"Kiba?" asked a slightly hoarse voice. "Do you have the English notes from yesterday?" Kiba nodded.

"Uh, yeah. Let me find my notebook." Kiba looked through his book bag and gave Shino a tattered blue notebook.

"Thanks." Shino coughed lightly and began to walk home. Kiba shifted books around his locker when he noticed that he didn't give Shino his English notebook.

"Damn it!" With that being said, Kiba took off to find Shino before he read his letter.

Shino had flipped through the notebook and knew it obviously wasn't Kiba's English notes. He was debating on whether or not he should read what Kiba had written. In the end, Shino's curiosity had won.

_Dear Shino,_

_I feel like an idiot writing this to you, but I need to tell you how I feel about you. I couldn't tell you in person, so Hinata told me to write you a letter. The truth is I'm in love with you. I've been trying to tell you for months, but every time I got near you I would forget how to speak properly._

_I doubt there's any slight chance of you returning my feelings for you, so this letter will never be sent. You'll never see it and things won't have to change._

_Love,_

_Kiba_

Shino stared at the paper incredulously until he felt someone's presence behind him. He turned around and saw Kiba looking frantic and slightly nervous.

"Sh-Shino, did you read…" Kiba's voice trailed off. Shino nodded solemnly. Kiba laughed nervously. "Well, I…it was because…I'll just shut up now." Shino reached over and gave Kiba a kiss on his cheek.

"I like you too." whispered Shino. He gripped Kiba's hand lightly and began walking with him. It was his own subtle way of showing affection.

* * *

Yosh! Took me forever to write because I've been busy, but I have two plot bunnies. So more to come soon. 


	11. Rules

Kiba: Anarchy is not feeling happy so she's having me do the disclaimer and stuff. I personally think she's just too lazy. Anyway, AnarchyWarrior does not own Naruto, the characters, the places, or anything really. So don't bother suing her, it's not worth it. Believe me, I've tried.

* * *

Kiba screamed out in pain as the kunai embedded itself deep in his back. Being the slightly foolish ninja, he had jumped straight into the battle. His foolishness cost him dearly, possibly his life would be lost.

The dog nin was lying on the ground, his legs completely numb. The kunai must have hit his lumbar, if Tsunade couldn't repair the damage soon Kiba wouldn't be able to walk.

Kiba felt his vision starting to blur and his eyelids began to droop. His hearing picked up twigs breaking. He gripped the kunai in his hand tighter. If he was going to die, he was going down with a fight.

"Kiba?" asked a low voice. Kiba picked his head and saw Shino. Relief flooded him, for he knew it wasn't an enemy ninja.

"Is the mission complete?" asked Kiba.

Almost hesitantly, Shino replied. "Not yet." Kiba's eyes narrowed.

"Then go! Leave me and finish the mission."

"Kiba, what the hell are you talking about?" asked Shino. Kiba's eyes were boring into Shino.

"The mission isn't complete. You have to complete the mission before you help me. It's a rule, damn it!" Shino was taken aback at Kiba's sudden outburst.

"Kiba…stop acting foolish."

"No, it's a rule. You can't break the rules, Shino." After the last word escaped his lips, Kiba began drifting into unconsciousness. He felt Shino shaking him and telling him something, but he was so far gone that he couldn't understand.

"Good-bye, Shino." whispered Kiba, his last words before the darkness took over.

_

* * *

"Shino, what's up?" asked Kiba cheerfully. He slung an arm around Shino. His arm was brushed off coldly. "What happened to you?"_

_"A shinobi must never show emotions, Kiba. How many times must I tell you this?" Shino looked at Kiba with annoyance._

_"How many times do I have to tell you to lighten up?" Kiba's eyes were blazing with an emotion he couldn't quite distinguish._

_"Grow up, Kiba."_

_"Why is everything I do just another mistake to you?" asked Kiba. He didn't wait for a reply; the Inuzuka had stormed off before Shino could even open his mouth._

* * *

"Sh-Shino? What are you doing here? Where are we?" asked Kiba. He began coughing and Shino handed him a glass of water.

"Drink." Shino's tone left no room for argument. Kiba reluctantly took the glass and observed his surroundings. He was back in Konoha Hospital.

"How'd I get here?" asked Kiba.

"I brought you." replied the bug nin.

"And the mission…" Kiba's voice trailed off.

"Failed." Kiba looked confused at Shino's slightly amused face.

"Who the hell are you?" Shino rolled his eyes from behind his sunglasses.

"You're such an idiot." Kiba attempted to glare at Shino in vain.

"Why did the mission fail?" asked Kiba, breaking the silence.

"Incomplete. We abandoned the mission." Shino said with a note of finality.

"You broke the rules, Shino. You know that right?"

"Yes. And I don't care." Kiba looked incredulous at Shino's statement.

"Seriously, who the hell are you?" Kiba looked warily at the boy in front of him.

"You are such an idiot, Kiba." muttered Shino as he pulled Kiba's face toward his own. He lightly pressed his lips against Kiba's before deepening the kiss. He licked Kiba's lower lip, asking for entrance.

The door opened and two figures stood in the doorway. The two pulled apart, extremely embarrassed.

"Were we interrupting?" asked Kurenai. Hinata stood behind her and muttered at apology for interrupting. "Shino, two minutes. Tsunade is coming by to check on Kiba soon." Kurenai gave the two a look before stepping out.

"You know Shino, a shinobi is not supposed to show emotions." said Kiba. Shino smiled lightly at Kiba.

Shino brushed his lips against the younger boy's and lowered his voice to a whisper. "Screw the rules."

* * *

Kiba: What is with her and putting me in the hospital? Sadistic child...

Shino: Anarchy makes me sound like such a jerk. 

Anarchy: I get the point. You two hate me.

Kiba: Yep.

Shino: Pretty much.

Anarchy: Just for that... -pauses- Nah, I'll let the next fic be a surprise. But you two won't like it. So, click the pretty purple/blue button and make a girl happy? Please? -puppy eyes-

Shino: Also, if you have any requests, ideas, ect. that you would like to see, please tell Anarchy.

Anarchy: I'd also like to apologize if the kissing scene sucked. It's my first "real" kissing scene. So tell me if it was bad or not. And I apologize for the lame ending. TT.TT


	12. A Naruto Christmas Carol

-bounces in- I'm ba-ack. Shino and Kiba: 100 Moments is on its first c2. -dances- Guess what. My school unblocked fanfiction...then they reblocked it two days later. TT.TT typical. Anyways, once again, this is RP inspired. I was talking to my friend, teh Lizard, and somehow we got into the conversation of Shino and Christmas. And that's the inspiration for this quirky little story. Shino is a tad OOC due to the fact that he's talking and his personality at the end. I blame the ending on my trying to make it in character and like "A Christmas Carol" at the same time. This is my longest drabble. Whoo-hoo! So onto the story! Also, there's one crackish part. I can't have a holiday story without some form of crack. It's only a small part though. And this is very Shino-centric.

Shino: AnarchyWarrior does not own Naruto. That belongs to Kishimoto. Nor does she own "A Christmas Carol." That belongs to Charles Dickens.

* * *

"Shino-kun!" yelled Kiba loudly. He ran up to said boy and halted in front of him. Snowflakes covered his hair and jacket. 

"You seem quite happy today," said Shino, stating the obvious. "Is there any reason for that?"

"You don't know? Shino-kun, it's Christmas!" Kiba grinned wolfishly at his boyfriend.

"And your point is?" asked Shino monotonously.

"Shino, how can you not like the holidays?"

"I just don't." Shino's tone left no room for argument. Kiba pouted and walked along the streets with Shino.

"So, what do you want for Christmas?" asked Kiba brightly.

"Nothing, I won't be here for Christmas," replied Shino.

"But I thought you didn't have any missions…" said Kiba.

"I don't, but I'm going to ask Tsunade-sama for a mission during Christmas."

"But Shino…"

"No, I do not want to be here for Christmas. You cannot force me to stay. Excuse me, for I have to leave now." Shino turned on his heel and left the cold, snowy street.

"I can't force you, but I know someone who can," muttered Kiba before he ran off.

"You come to me on the day before Christmas to ask a favor of me?" asked a girl, while petting a stuffed cat. Kiba sweatdropped at the girl's odd behavior.

"Cut it out, you idiot. I need your help, not your bad impression of the godfather."

"Listen, do you want my help or not?" asked the girl, dropping the Italian accent.

"I need your 'special services' for Christmas." explained Kiba.

"You mean…" Kiba nodded. The girl smiled widely. "Gladly." She began cackling until Kiba hit her in the head.

"Remind me why you're the Spirit of Christmas?"

"Because no one else signed up? But the point is he'll be getting a 'Christmas special' tonight."

* * *

Shino woke up to a cold breeze. _What the hell? I thought I closed the window._

_"Shino… Shino…" _

"Who's there?" asked Shino. He was curious as to who it was, though he had a feeling it was just Kiba playing a prank on him.

_"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past…"_

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Shino seemed completely unaffected by the ghostly wail.

_"I'm not Kiba" _Rattling of chains were heard and a teenage boy stepped out. Thick iron chains hung from his wrists. A frown was etched onto his face. _"I am the Ghost of Christmas Past."_

"This is just a genjutsu," said Shino coolly. He performed the hand signs to dispel a genjutsu. "Kai!" Shino opened his eyes and saw the boy waiting impatiently.

_"Are you done yet? I have a lot to do, and not enough time for this foolishness."_ The boy put his fingers to Shino's forehead. _"Close your eyes."_

Shino felt the settings around him change. He opened his eyes and looked around. He was outside his house, but it seemed different. "What did you do?" The boy looked somewhat amused.

_"You don't know? Don't you remember this place? You lived here when you were seven."_

"I still live here." Shino went to open the door but his hand phased through it. "What kind of genjutsu is this?"

_"I already told you that this is not a genjutsu. I am one of the three ghosts of Christmas. I'm here to show you the Christmas's of your past. Hence the name, the Ghost of Christmas Past."_

"This cannot be real. Obviously, I am dreaming and I will weak up soon." Shino's reasoning was quite logical, yet wrong.

The ghost sighed. _"Just look in the window."_

"Th-this is Christmas from when I was a little child."

_"When you were seven to be exact. You look so happy."_

"I was…" said Shino resentfully. He looked back toward the window to see the boy unwrapping a present. He pulled out a stuffed bear and smiled happily. He ran up to his mother and hugged her. Shibi, the father, gave his wife a reprimanding look.

"That toy is too childish for him. If he's going to be a ninja, then he mustn't be so childish and spoiled."

"It's Christmas, Shibi. Let him be a child for one day." The woman gave Shibi a warm smile.

"Sometimes I wonder why I listen to you, Yoshiko." Shibi smiled at his wife. She grinned back.

"Take me back." Shino's tone had turned cold.

_"Your lesson has not yet been learned." _The boy placed his hand on Shino once again. _"Follow me."_ The ghost grabbed Shino's hand and pulled him through the door.

"Shino, run!" scream Yoshiko. Two men had grabbed her and another man was advancing on Shino.

"Mother!" screamed the ten-year-old boy. He tried to run to her, but the man had grabbed onto his collar. He took the kunai he had just received as a present and stabbed the man in his stomach.

He turned toward where the two men were standing, but they were gone, along with his mother. He stood there, crying silent tears.

_"I can see why you wished to leave."_ The ghost put a hand on Shino's shoulder sympathetically.

"Then let me go home and wake up from this nightmare."

_"You will return home, after one last stop."_ Shino's shoulders slumped and the ghost put his hand on Shino's head once more.

"Where are we going now?" asked Shino. He was slightly curious as to where his next destination would be.

_"One year ago."_ Shino and the ghost were at a park watching Kiba run up to Shino.

"Shino, it's Christmas! What are you doing outside?" The dog-nin bounced on his toes excitedly. "Do you want to come to my house for dinner?"

"No." Kiba stopped jumping. He was about to ask Shino why but Shino interrupted him. "I don't like the holidays."

"Everyone likes the holidays Shino, even that arrogant traitor Uchiha," reasoned Kiba. Shino just shook his head in exasperation and left. Kiba stared at his retreating back with confusion.

"Why did you show me this?" asked the Aburame.

_"All things in time…"_ The ghost and the settings around them began to disappear. _"The next ghost will come in an hour. Be prepared."_

Shino shot up in his bed. "Just a dream…" Shino muttered. He fell back onto the pillows and went to sleep.

_

* * *

"Shino, get up!" said a jolly voice. __"It's time to leave."_ said a jolly voice. 

Shino opened his eyes groggily and saw another ghost in front of him. He had a striking resemblance to Santa Claus, only he wasn't wearing a red suit and he didn't have any reindeer.

"Not this dream again…" The ghost laughed jovially and put his hand on Shino's shoulder.

_"This isn't a dream Shino. I am the Ghost of Christmas Present. I exist for one day to show the error of your ways." _Shino gave him a blank stare in return for the introduction. _"Come, we have much do see."_

"Of course." The settings changed and Shino was outside what looked like Sakura's house.

_"You should know this place. It is that girl Sakura's house. Weren't you invited to her Christmas party?"_

"Every year since we were genin, but what's the point of this?" asked Shino. He didn't understand why all these ghosts were trying to teach him to love Christmas.

_"You've denied her invitation every year. Your gloominess affects those around you. If you do not wish to take my word for it then go inside."_

Shino peered through the window and saw every chuunin, even Sasuke, enjoying the party. That is all but one. Kiba was slumped in a chair sullenly. Hinata came over to the melancholy boy and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Maybe he'll come this year," whispered Hinata. Kiba looked up and her and gave her a weak smile.

"Maybe…"

Shino sighed once again. He'd been doing that a lot that night, but in his defense the ghosts did seem pretty annoying. "Are we quite done yet?"

_"I suppose we are. There isn't much for me to show you. There will be one more ghost to visit you tonight. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come." _Again the settings changed and Shino was back in his bed, sleeping.

* * *

An eerie whistling of the wind awoke Shino. "No, not again. Let me sleep." The whistling grew louder and the window flew open. The curtains were blowing and a figure stood behind them. The Ghost of Christmas Yet to Come had arrived. Clad in long billowing, black robes, the ghost picked her head up to look at Shino. Only her right hand and the ends of her long hair were visible. 

The wind seemed to whisper Shino's name. The ghost raised her arm toward Shino. Her gaunt hand touched Shino's forehead and the settings around him began to warp.

The mood was dismal and the weather gloomy. The skies were gray. Shino observed the surroundings. He was in a cemetery.

"What?" asked Shino. The ghost pointed to a gravestone. The name read Inuzuka Kiba. Shino dropped to his knees and ran his hand across the name. "How…?"

The ghost turned her head toward the sky. The wind whistled again. A paper flew toward Shino and landed at the grave. Shino picked up the paper. It looked like a newspaper clipping.

_Inuzuka Kiba, time of death 7:20 PM. The twenty-eight year old had been hit by a car, a new invention from the West. No one had any use for it in Konoha, but a visitor had been driving through when Kiba had run into the street. Kiba was distracted after fighting with his boyfriend Aburame Shino. He ran into the street and the car hit him. I tried to bring him to the hospital immediately, but by the time I had gotten there Kiba had already died._

_Testimony by Hyuuga Hinata_

"Kiba…" Shino trailed off. He turned toward the ghost bitterly. "How can I change this?"

The ghost merely looked at him and turned away. She glided to another gravestone and stopped there. She lowered her head and pointed to the gravestone. Shino walked over toward the grave. He looked at the name and stumbled back. It was his grave. He stared in horror. The ghost seemed to be giving Shino a sympathetic look.

The location began to change again. The ghost was bringing Shino back.

"No, no!" cried Shino. "You have to tell me how to fix this." The ghost turned around and glided out. Shino watched her fade away into the darkness. The wind whistled once more and Shino was back in his bed.

_"The lesson has been learned…"_ A new voice whispered. Shino saw no ghost, but he had a feeling it was Christmas Yet to Come speaking to him.

* * *

"Shino?" asked Sakura in confusion. "You're here." She stated the fact with incredulity. 

"Merry Christmas Sakura." Shino gave her a faint smile and walked inside. He saw Hinata smile and walk away from Kiba.

"Shino-kun, you're here!" exclaimed Hinata. Shino nodded and looked over at Kiba sitting in a chair. Hinata gave the Aburame an encouraging nod as Shino walked over to the distracted boy. He picked Kiba out of the chair and pulled him into a kiss.

Shino broke the kiss off, grinning wildly. "Merry Christmas Kiba." Kiba looked at his boyfriend with a blank expression.

"Sh-Shino?" asked Kiba. "What happened?" Shino gave Kiba a wry smile.

"I learned a lesson last night. A very hard lesson." Shino pointed up toward the ceiling. "Mistletoe."

"I figured Sakura put that up for Sasuke. Actually, it backfired because Sasuke ended up kissing Naru-" Kiba was cut off by Shino kissing him. Kiba's shoulders relaxed and he wrapped his arms around Shino. There was a flash of light and the two broke apart. Sakura was holding a camera, smiling innocently. Kiba was about to lunge for the camera when Shino stopped him. Christmas music had started playing and Shino led Kiba away.

"Care to dance?" asked Shino. Kiba grinned and pulled him to the middle of the room.

"Merry Christmas, Shino."

"Merry Christmas."

* * *

There's a small SasuNaru bit in there. You can take it as a SasuNaru moment or just a harmless incident. So how 'bout clicking that purple-ish/blue-ish button and leaving a review? 


	13. Valentine's Day

Meh, sorry about not updating much...heh. Don't kill me. So anyways, it's a Valentine's Day fic! Since I missed Shino-kun's birthday, I decided I'll do a V-day fic and actually get it in on time. XD So, yeah HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!

Kiba: AnarchyWarrior doesn't own Valentine's Day, Naruto, or any of the characters. If she did, there would a lot more romance. And Yaoi. But she does own Shiori, Shino's cousin who you will probably never see.

Shino: And the pairings are: KibaXShino, SasukeXNaruto, and implied KakashiIruka

* * *

"Hinata?" yelled Kiba. "Hinata, where are you?" He was frantically searching for the small girl all over the training grounds. Shino and Kurenai had already left but Hinata wished to stay behind and train. Kiba needed the kind girl's help.

Hinata was practicing the Gentle Fist technique against a training post when she heard Kiba's loud calls. She took a momentary break and leaned against the post to regain her breath before going to talk to Kiba.

"Hinata!" Kiba yelled, still searching for the shy girl.

"K-Kiba-kun, what's wrong?" asked Hinata. The dog ninja looked frantic and it was beginning to worry Hinata.

"Tomorrow's Valentine's Day," said Kiba.

"Yes, I k-know. What's wrong with Valentine's Day?" asked Hinata.

"I need to get Shino a present." Kiba muttered, slightly embarrassed. Hinata nodded knowingly. Kiba had been coming to Hinata for a while about his crush on the bug boy.

"Why are you asking me?" Hinata asked curiously.

"Because I'm completely inept when it comes buying gifts. Please help me Hinata. I don't want to resort to begging." Kiba's eyes resembled a puppy's. Hinata sighed and nodded. Kiba pulled her into a tight hug. "Meet me at the Konoha Shopping District in an hour?"

"S-sure." Hinata picked up her bento box and walked off. Kiba called Akamaru and ran off with his friend. Meanwhile a certain bug ninja couldn't help feeling a bit jealous at watching Kiba hug Hinata.

* * *

"Kiba-kun…?" Hinata tapped her friend on the shoulder. Kiba jumped up at the sudden contact. Hinata stared at Kiba in confusion.

"Sorry, I guess I'm a little jumpy today." Kiba scratched the back of his neck sheepishly. "So where should we begin?" Hinata took Kiba's arm and led him into a nearby shop.

"Hinata, in case you didn't notice, I'm not very good with artistic things."

"But Shino-kun l-likes things like t-these." Hinata smiled encouragingly and motioned for Kiba to look around.

"Hinata, come over here!" Kiba called out. The Hyuuga ambled toward Kiba.

"What is it, Kiba-kun?" questioned the short haired girl.

"I found the perfect gift. Take a look." Kiba was right when he said it was perfect. It was a painting of a grassy scene. Bugs were scattered throughout the picture and a few of them could be identified as Kikaichu.

"Shino-kun is sure to love it." Hinata picked up the painting and set it in Kiba's hands. "Go pay f-for it."

Kiba nodded and walked over to the counter. He saw a head of pink hair and a head of blonde hair behind him. The two were bickering loudly.

"Do you think you could lower your voices a little? I think my eardrums just burst." Kiba asked the quarrelsome two.

"Hey Kiba, who's the painting for?" asked Ino inquisitively.

"Judging from the picture, it must be for an Aburame." Sakura commented.

"Isn't Shiori about our age?" asked Ino.

"Yeah, she is." Sakura and Ino began advancing on Kiba.

"It's not…" Kiba began.

"You're coming with us to make chocolate," interrupted Ino.

"Isn't Valentine's Day for girls to give boys chocolate?" asked Kiba. Ino paused momentarily.

"It's not relevant. After all this is a matter of love!" Ino's eyes were sparkling.

"Next?" asked the cashier. Kiba put the painting on the counter and watched the girl ring it up. "That will be $25..."

"$25 for a painting…?" Kiba groaned and pulled out his wallet. He just barely had enough to pay for the painting. The cashier handed him a bag and smiled cheerfully.

"Have a nice Valentine's Day." Kiba nodded before the two girls dragged him off to Sakura's house.

* * *

Ino was struggling to open a package of flour. The package ripped abruptly and the three teenagers were covered in flour.

"Sorry…" Ino said sheepishly.

"Ino…" Kiba muttered.

"Ino, you do realize that we're not even using flour…" Sakura cracked an egg over Ino's head. Ino grabbed a mixing spoon and dipped it in the chocolate.

"Sasuke-kun is mine!" Ino yelled and flung the chocolate at Sakura. Sakura evaded the attack but it ended up hitting Kiba.  
"Back off! He loves me!" shouted Sakura. Kiba decided it was a wise choice to not bring up the fact that Sasuke was already dating Naruto.

"Why would he love someone like you?" Ino cried, throwing cup of sugar at the pink haired girl.

"At least I know that you don't use flour to make chocolate!"

The timer rang and the two girls rushed over to take out their chocolates, instantly forgetting about their fight. Kiba pulled his tray out hesitantly.

"They don't even look edible…" Kiba poked at one of the chocolates, afraid it might come to live and attack him.

"I'm sure Shiori will appreciate that you tried." Sakura said, putting a comforting arm around Kiba.

"I don't like Shiori…" Kiba muttered.

"Then who is it?" asked Ino. Kiba shook his head, obviously not wanting to answer.

"How about if we guess?" inquired Ino.

"Sure…"

"Same clan or different?" asked Sakura.

"Same."

"But Shiori's the only girl in the Aburame clan." Realization dawned on the two.

"You like Shino?" asked the two in unison. Kiba blushed and nodded, his eyes downcast. The two squealed loudly.

"That's so cute!" screeched Ino.

"You don't think it's disgusting?" asked Kiba.

"Of course not. Who do you think convinced Lee to confess to Gaara?"

"You…I'm not even going to ask…"

* * *

"Mhm…" Kiba stirred in his sleep. He heard a ripping noise and bolted up. One of the pups Hana was nursing had snuck into Kiba's room and was currently playing with the painting.

"Hey! Get out of here!" Kiba shooed the puppy out of the room. The boy picked up the shredded remains of the painting. Obviously, it was beyond repair and Kiba could not give it to Shino. He still had the chocolates, but they weren't exactly appetizing.

Kiba dragged himself out of bed and into the shower. After getting out of the shower, the chuunin felt like going back to bed, but the girls would kill him if he didn't go to meet Shino at Ichiraku's.

The Inuzuka grabbed the bag of chocolates and swiped an apple off the counter. Hana was at the stove, making breakfast.

"Going to confess your love for Shino?" inquired Hana. Kiba's face colored. Tsume grinned wolfishly.

"Hana!" Kiba yelled. Hana smiled and turned back toward the stove. "I'll be back later."

"Tell me how it went, little brother." Kiba nodded blankly and exited the house.

Ichiraku had recently expanded into a restaurant. After all, they needed to do something with all the money they had made off Naruto alone. In the corner, Kakashi had a possessive arm around Iruka's shoulders.

* * *

"Shino?" asked Kiba, feeling a tad shyer than usual. Shino turned around and gave the younger boy a curt nod in reply. "Happy Valentine's Day." Kiba lowered his head and thrust the package of chocolate's into the other's hands.

"Hn?" Shino's gaze went from the bag to Kiba then back to the bag. "What is it?"

"It's chocolate. Ino and Sakura had me make them but I didn't want to give them to you because they looked so horrible. I had found a painting that I knew you would have liked but one of Hana's pups tore it to shreds and I spent the last of my money on it so I couldn't afford another gift." The words were tumbling out of Kiba's mouth as if he had no control over it. "I just wanted today to be perfect because I was planning on telling you that I love you and…" Kiba's hand flew to his mouth. "I'm such an idiot." Kiba's hands covered his face. He began backing away, ready to leave when Shino put a hand on his shoulder.

"Wait…" Shino pulled the Inuzuka back toward him. "You love me?" Kiba nodded, afraid Shino was angry. Shino leaned in toward Kiba and kissed the top of his head.

"What?" asked Kiba. Shino pulled Kiba's hands away from his face.

"I love you too." Shino was about to eat one of the chocolates when Kiba stopped him.

"I wouldn't do that if I was you…" Kiba smiled and took Shino's hand in his own.

Meanwhile Sakura and Ino were sitting together, eating their own chocolates miserably. They went to Sasuke's house to give him the chocolates, only to peek in through the window to see Sasuke making out with Naruto.

* * *

Please be nice in your reviews? And I'll be updating a bit more frequently now. I've got about four or five new ideas. 


	14. DDR

...Hi! I have finally returned from my long hiatus from writing. Ehehe...Don't kill me.

Anywaaaays, this story was actually a really old one. I wrote it about a year ago, but when my laptop needed reconfiguring I emailed all my documents to myself. Well I never bothered downloading it to my laptop again and it ended up getting deleted. So since my school gave me a four-day weekend I decided to re-write it. Personally, I like this version much better.

And yeah it's a high school story. Almost forgot to mention that.

* * *

Bright multicolored lights pulsed and flashed in the darkness. Techno beats, loud teenagers cheering, and computerized voices all overlapped each other. It was a typical Friday night at the arcade. It was one of the Konoha mall's biggest attractions, especially among the teenagers.

A young boy wearing heavily broken-in jeans and a plain white tee shirt pushed past the heavy doors and ran to meet his friends. The boy in the dark green hoodie and black pants just stared blankly and the short haired girl with white eyes crossed her arms over her chest.

"Where were you Kiba-kun? You're late." Hinata reprimanded him jokingly. Ordinarily Hinata's behavior would seem out of the norm; however, when she was around her friends Hinata never stuttered or acted like the shy little Hyuuga heiress.

"Hey, it's not my fault," Kiba defended himself. "Hana's the one who didn't want to watch Akamaru. Anyways, who's up for some DDR?"

"I'll play with you Kiba-kun." Hinata offered sweetly. Kiba grinned and ran over to the DDR machines. He slid the tokens in and began searching through songs.

"Come on Hinata, I'm not going to wait forever!" Kiba yelled impatiently. Hinata rolled her eyes and walked over to the other machine.

"Yes! I won!" Kiba pumped his fist into the air and grinned triumphantly. Hinata smiled gracefully and stepped down off the pad.

"Yes Kiba you won, but how many times did Hinata-chan win?" Shino asked tonelessly. Kiba's grin fell slightly.

"Three times." Kiba muttered.

"Exactly." Shino said, amusement hidden in his voice. Kiba just stuck out his tongue before turning back toward Hinata.

"Want to play another round?" Kiba leaned on the bar connected to the machine. Hinata shook her head. Truthfully Hinata let Kiba let that last round because Kiba wouldn't have given up until he won and she was getting too tired to play.

"I'll pass. I think I'm going to play something a little less exhausting." Hinata gave both boys a small wave before walking off. Whether she was going to actually play something or just search for Naruto, Kiba neither did find out.

"Hey Shino, why don't you play?"

"No." Shino said sharply.

"Oh come on, I've known you since sixth grade and I have yet to see you play DDR."

"Your point?" Shino raised an eyebrow. Kiba jumped off the platform and grabbed onto Shino's arm.

"My point is that we're sophomores and you're playing." Kiba yanked Shino up onto the platform before walking back to the other.

"I will not abject myself to this type of humiliation." Shino scowled. He was about jump off when Kiba grabbed onto his arm.

"Please Shino? Just one game…" Kiba looked imploringly at his older friend. Being around dogs all the time gave Kiba the opportunity to perfect his puppy dog look. Shino sighed and silently acquiesced.

"Are you ready for this? Let's begin!" The computerized voice bellowed. Kiba's movements were graceful and flowed with the beat while Shino's were awkward and jerky. Kiba turned his head, he saw Shino struggling to hit the arrows. He swiftly hopped from his platform to Shino's.

"You take the front and left and I'll take the back and right." Kiba told Shino. The taller boy blushed, both from realizing Kiba was watching his horrible performance and from having Kiba standing so close to him. His blush deepened when Kiba's hands found his hips and were moving him at the right times.

"Kiba, someone's going to see us…" Shino muttered while attempting to pry Kiba's fingers off, albeit reluctantly.

"Then let's give them a show…" Kiba grinned. Shino twisted his body around to ask Kiba what he meant, but before he could get the words out Kiba pressed his lips against Shino's. The Aburame's eyes widened in shock, but he couldn't bring himself to pull away. He let himself relax into the kiss, following Kiba's lead. Eventually the need for air surfaced and they broke apart.

"So…"Kiba chuckled nervously, scratching the back of his head. "What now?"

"Want to play another round?" Shino asked, letting his hands rest on Kiba's hips. The smaller boy grinned, understanding what Shino meant.

"Gladly." Kiba replied, leaning in for another kiss.

* * *

Oddly enough this one was inspired by the anime night at my school. I am horrible at DDR and my friend Mariam was playing against me. Well the president of our club just randomly comes by and starts playing with me. It wasn't really romantic like Shino and Kiba but it was at least amusing! xD

Anyways, that little purple button is just begging to be pressed.


	15. Fifty Sentences

Boo! Yes, I have returned from the grave. ::cue acting like a zombie:: Okay, maybe I wasn't quite dead, but with my (lack of) activity on the site, I might have well have been dead. Anyways, my first piece from my writing revival is a fifty sentences piece for Shino and Kiba. I've always had a soft spot for 50 sentences fictions, so it was inevitable that I would write one of them myself one day. I must say that I abused the semi-colon a bit. I needed to fit all the information into one sentence and I needed semi-colons a lot... Anyways, if there are any mistakes, I must apologize. I am unbetaed after all.

Disclaimer: Obviously, I don't own Naruto or anything associated with it. If I did, I wouldn't be at home writing fanfiction.

* * *

#1 (_Comfort)_: After Kiba realized he had killed a man for the first time, he was physically sick; it took Shino's comforting voice to calm him down and bring him back to them.

#2 (_Kiss)_: Their first kiss was far from perfect; it was clumsy and messy, but perfect in its imperfection.

#3 (_Soft)_: Shino's skin was surprisingly soft; Kiba loved to run his fingers down his Shino's arms, loving the feel of the soft skin underneath his fingertips.

#4 (_Pain)_: Kiba knew how much pain the bugs caused Shino – both physically from when they came out and emotionally from the ostracism he faced because of them – and often kissed the holes on Shino's cheek to remind him that he loved every part of Shino, including the bugs.

#5 (_Potatoes)_: Shino knew the way to Kiba's heart was through his stomach and whenever he needed to apologize after a fight, he would cook the dog-nin's favorite meal.

#6 (_Rain)_: Although Kiba hated the rain because of the noise, rain held a special place in Shino's heart; Kiba had first told Shino that he loved him when it was raining.

#7 (_Chocolate)_: Shino had an incurable sweet tooth; Kiba would often coerce Shino into doing what he wanted with a bar of chocolate.

#8 (_Happiness)_: Shino knew very little of happiness, having lived in solemnity and isolation for the majority of his children, but he knew the feeling he got whenever he was around Kiba must be true happiness.

#9 _(Telephone)_: "I'm a ninja; what do I need a telephone for?" Kiba wrinkled his nose and handed the device back to Hinata; he didn't need technology to keep in touch with Shino.

#10 _(Ears)_: Kiba's ears were extremely touch-sensitive because of his connection to dogs – a fact Shino continually exploited in order to get his way.

#11 (_Name)_: "What's in a name? That which we call a rose by any other name would smell as sweet," Shino whispered in Kiba's ear when he told him that their families would not approve of each other's clans.

#12 _(Sensual)_: Although most people considered Shino's bugs creepy, Kiba always thought seeing the bugs swarm around Shino was sensual, not scary.

#13 (_Death)_: After Kiba's death, no one was surprised when Shino became a missing-nin in order to avenge him.

#14 (_Sex)_: Sex between the two ninjas was always rough and full of desire because they weren't sure when, if ever, they would be able to do it again.

#15 _(Touch)_: Kiba craved human contact, whether it was a friendly pat on the shoulder or close embraces, and there was no one else's touch he craved more than Shino's.

#16: _(Weakness)_: Kiba loved to boast that he had no weaknesses, but he wasn't fooling anyone; Shino was and always would be his greatest weakness.

#17 _(Tears_): Despite how much Shino tried, he could not convince himself that the moisture on his cheeks was from the rain during Kiba's funeral.

#18 (_Speed_): Kiba was naturally faster than Shino – he had spent his life running with dogs after all – but he was always willing to slow down to be with the other ninja.

#19 (_Wind_): Whenever Shino hugged Kiba, he always clung tightly, afraid that the other shinobi might leave one day, like the fleeting wind.

#20 _(Freedom)_: To Kiba, there was no greater freedom than being able to run wild in the forest with Akamaru, that is until he discovered having sex with Shino.

#21 (_Life_): Shino often wondered if there was more to life than just fighting; then he would look at Kiba and get his answer.

#22 (_Jealousy):_ "Sometimes, you're too damn innocent." Kiba growled as he pulled a clueless Shino away from the flirtatious bartender. (Companion to Confusion)

#23 (_Hands_): Shino's hands were pale and elegant while Kiba's were tanned and rough; the contrast represented their personalities and they wouldn't have it any other way.

#24 (_Taste)_: Surprisingly Shino dominated the majority of their kisses because he always wanted to savor the taste of Kiba's mouth.

#25 (_Devotion_): Shino came with lot of emotional baggage from his troubled childhood, but Kiba's love and devotion made him willing to do the work.

#26 (_Forever_): After Kiba fought with Shino, he wrote in the sand but after Shino told him that he loved him, Kiba carved the message into stone; when Shino asked him why he did this; Kiba replied "Sand is loose and shifting. Old wrongs can be forgiven and erased like the sand, but stone is permanent. It lasts forever."

#27 (_Blood)_: Kiba often came home from ANBU tracking missions covered in blood and too exhausted to move; Shino always took it upon himself to take the other ninja home with him to tend to his wounds.

#28 (_Sickness):_ Shino rarely got sick because of the enhanced immune system of the kikaichu, but whenever illness broke through his defense, it was extremely serious; whenever Shino was sick, Kiba refused to leave Shino's bedside until he knew Shino was healthy again because he was afraid that if he left, Shino wouldn't wake up.

#29 (_Melody_): Shino had a wonderful singing voice and it took much prodding and begging from Kiba to get his lover to sing to him.

#30 (_Star_): Kiba was always taught that the North Star was supposed to lead you home, but he didn't need to a star to tell him that his home was wherever Shino was.

#31 (_Home)_: Shino understood the phrase "Home is where the heart is" when he began feeling more at ease with Kiba than with his own family.

#32 (_Confusion):_ Shino would never understand why Kiba was always pulling him away from other men; they were just making conversation after all, right? (Companion to Jealousy)

#33 (_Fear_): As a ninja, Shino was taught never to fear his own death; however, fearing Kiba's death was a completely different story.

#34 (_Lightning/Thunder):_ Kiba could not stand the sound of storms, from the loud crashes of thunder to each individual beat of rain; the only time he could tolerate them was when he had Shino's arms shielding him from the noise.

#35 (_Bonds_): Kiba had many bonds keeping him to Konoha, his family, his loyalty to the village, his friends, but no bond was stronger than the one he had with Shino.

#36 (_Market): _Shino hated going into the market because of the stares he got from being an Aburame, and more recently, being in a relationship with Kiba, but seeing the obliviously happy expression on Kiba's face when they went into the market was made all the villager's looks worth it.

#37 (_Technology):_ Kiba hated technology and swore the only reason Shino kept buying the accursed devices was to annoy him.

#38 (_Gift)_: When Kiba presented himself to Shino wearing a bow around his neck, proclaiming that he was Shino's birthday present, Shino wasn't sure if he should have been exasperated or pleased.

#39 (_Smile):_ A real smile, not a smirk or a forced smile, from Shino was rare and Kiba considered himself blessed for being allowed to see Shino's real smiles.

#40 (_Innocence)_: Kiba was endlessly amazed by Shino's innocence; despite the fact that he was both a ninja and a teenager, he was surprisingly clueless about love.

#41 (_Completion)_: Despite how different they were and how often they fought, neither ninja felt complete without the other around.

#42 _(Clouds): _There was not one soul in Konoha was didn't wonder why Shikamaru spent his days watching clouds, but after Kiba spent one afternoon simply cloud-gazing with Shino, he no longer wondered why Shikamaru watched clouds, but why he watched them alone.

#43 _(Sky)_: Shino, ever the cynic, remarked that if Kiba kept reaching for the sky, he would eventually fall; Kiba replied with a cryptic smile that if someone like Shino could be with someone like him, nothing was impossible.

#44 (_Heaven_): When Kiba asked in Shino believed in heaven, he replied "I believe in you."

#45 (_Hell)_: Like all other ninjas, Shino was taught to endure hell and back; however, watching helplessly as Kiba endured torture was a completely different kind of hell, one Shino wasn't sure he could handle.

#46 (_Sun_): In Shino's eyes, Kiba was like the sun, radiant and life-giving; without Kiba around, Shino's world was plunged into darkness. (Companion to Moon)

#47 (_Moon_): If Kiba was the sun, Shino was the moon; he was calm and serene and he was always brighter when he had the sun around to reflect off of. (Companion to Sun)

#48 (_Waves_): "I'm perfectly content with just watching." Shino said before Kiba tossed him into the cold waves of the ocean.

#49 (_Hair)_: Kiba loved the feel of Shino's fingers in his hair; he didn't care if it made him look like a dog getting petted; it was worth anyone's teasing.

#50 (_Supernova):_ Their first time having sex was like a supernova; bright lights flashed before their eyes and it felt like their worlds were exploding and in the end, they were both left breathless.

* * *

Kiba: Just one question...why am I the one always dying?

Anarchy: Well, simply put, it's easier to kill you off. Shino's got that whole dark and brooding thing going for him. You're always showing your emotions so it's not as much fun to break you.

Shino: You consider destroying the mental psyche of fictional characters fun?

Anarchy: Yes, and I am not ashamed to admit that. Well, anyways, leave a review! :D


	16. A Different Kind of Hell

Honestly, I'm not going to say much about this mainly because I barely remember it. I wrote it before I finished the 50 Sentences actually. The prompt "hell" was the inspiration for this. I've had so many laptop problems that I completely forgot that I even had this. Basically, it's what I described in the sentence before. Kiba and Shino were exploring enemy territory and got caught. Kiba's the one getting tortured while Shino has to watch. Not fun for either side. It's a bit darker and more graphic than usual so if that upsets you, turn back now. Turn back while you still have the chance! :arms flail about frantically: And if you've decided to stay, enjoy the fic and drop a line with what you thought!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the clothes on my back, which were technically paid for by my mom so I can't really say I fully own them, but yeah. I don't own Naruto or any of the characters. I just like to borrow them.

Once again, not betaed.

* * *

Static crackled from the communicator around Kiba's neck. He attempted adjusting the channel, hoping to hear a reply from his teammates. He growled when there was still no reply. The mission was supposed to be a simple one. They were to infiltrate the enemy base, rescue the prisoner, and return home. Kiba was to stand guard outside while Hinata and Shino went inside to retrieve the prisoner; however, shortly after they went in, Kiba heard a scream over the communicator and then nothing but static.

"Damnit, they should have been out of there by now." Kiba growled out. He jumped out of the tree he was hiding in and headed into the base. Call it intuition, but he knew instinctively knew that his teammates were in danger. Years of being teammates had bonded them together and Kiba could always tell when something was wrong. And at the moment, something was definitely wrong. No sooner had Kiba entered the base, he realized what had happened. His eyes widened in panic and he sniffed the air cautiously. There was a poison in the air. Kiba's vision began to swim before him and he was unconscious before his body even hit the ground.

Kiba woke up groggily in another room, tied to one of the support beams. He pulled at the bonds around his wrists in vain. One of the men laughed and finished tying off the shinobi's feet with the same threads.

"Good luck with that. These bonds are made from my chakra. You'll need my touch to deactivate them." The man continued laughing humorlessly and walked around Kiba with a predatory glint in his eyes. Kiba snarled in response, taking a quick glance around the room. Hinata was crumpled in a heap on the floor, blood seeping from her head, and Shino was lying motionlessly. His glasses had been knocked off and were lying somewhere off in the shadows.

"What the hell do you want?" Kiba snapped, still trying to pull his arms free. The man twisted Kiba's face toward him, observing him. Kiba spit in the man's face and earned a backhanded slap in return.

"You're going to learn some respect dog." The man growled. Kiba laughed.

"Like you scare me…" Kiba smirked cockily. _Shinobi Rule 1: Never show fear._ The man laughed humorlessly again as a second man stepped out of the shadows. Kiba took in the man's appearance. He was an imposing man, but his stature wasn't what disturbed Kiba. The man's eyes held no light; it was as if the man had no soul. Kiba knew that this man would be the one that they would use to get what they wanted. His eyes held the same hardness that Konoha's torture and interrogation expert Morino Ibiki had.

"What are you supposed to be? Their pet gorilla?" Kiba remarked impudently. One of the dog-nin's worst traits was his attitude. To keep himself from telling any potentially useful information, he gave off a cocky attitude that made his situation worse more often than not. The man simply turned around toward the fire in the middle of the room and held a kunai to the flames. There was no mirthless laughter from this man, just a cold, blank stare.

"Your insolence will cost you here. I do not tolerate cocky children who think they're better than they are." The man held the heated kunai to Kiba's skin. Kiba attempted to press his back as far against the pole as he could.

"Bite me." Kiba retorted. He screamed half from pain and half from surprise as the heated weapon entered his shoulder blade. The man yanked the blade out abruptly and dropped it to the floor.

"As I stated before, I will not tolerate your insolence. I am not here for your amusement. I'm here to get information out of you about the Kyuubi." Flashes of the hyperactive blonde ninja Naruto ran through Kiba's mind. _Shinobi Rule 2: Never reveal any information._

"What's a Kyuubi?" Kiba asked, feigning innocence.

"Don't play dumb. It is common knowledge that the Kyuubi's host resides in Konoha. What do you know about it?" The man asked, pulling out a box of senbon.

"I have no idea what you're talking about…" Kiba shrugged his shoulders carelessly. "I'm just a kid. We don't know about things like that." Kiba gasped when one of the senbon entered the crook of his arm. He bit his lip to keep from crying out in pain as his arm began to feel a burning sensation.

"These senbon are laced with a chemical which when in injected into the bloodstream gives off the illusion that the appendage is burning." The man explained coldly. He twisted another senbon between his fingers. "I will ask you once again, what do you know about the Kyuubi?"

"Thanks for the chemistry lesson Professor, but how many times do I have to tell you that I don't know? I'm just a kid who was in the wrong place at the wrong time." Kiba gave the man a pleading look. "Please, just let me go. I'm just a kid." The man ripped off Kiba's forehead protector and held it in front of Kiba's face.

"Lying will also not be tolerated, especially when said lies are not believable…" The man tossed Kiba's forehead protector into the fire. It was a subtle hint of psychological warfare; he was destroying the very symbol of being a ninja. "We know the host is young. Surely you must have met him at some point…"

"Even if I did meet this supposed host, how would I even know who he is?" Kiba asked. The man grabbed Kiba's other arm and thrust the weapon into the limb. Kiba glared defiantly at the man, refusing to show any pain. He wouldn't give the other man the satisfaction of seeing his pain. He turned his head toward his teammates, wondering what had happened to them and if it was worse than what he was enduring.

"You're the first." The first man quipped. Kiba had honestly forgotten he was there. "The girl has been unconscious the entire time and the other boy was injected with a paralyzing serum. It won't wear off for hours and if he even attempts to help you, he'll have it even worse than you." Kiba noticed the tortured look in Shino's eyes. Enduring torture was something all ninjas were taught to do; watching someone you care about endure torture was a completely different experience.

"I don't even know them so I don't see a point in keeping them here." Kiba said impassively. _Shinobi rule 3: Never show emotion in the face of the enemy._ The man punched Kiba's stomach, knocking the wind out of the boy.

"Stop lying to me." The interrogator grumbled and punched Kiba again. Kiba winced, feeling a couple of his ribs break. "Just tell me what you know about the Kyuubi and we'll let you go."

"I obviously don't know what you're talking about." Kiba stared imploringly at the man. The man pulled out a third senbon and shoved it into Kiba's chest. The dog-nin gasped breathlessly as the serum began spreading throughout his entire bloodstream. It felt like he was burning from the inside out. The man set the box aside and walked back over to the door.

"I'll let that work through your system. When I come back, I'm expecting you to give us what we want." The interrogator exited silently with the first man standing guard at the door. Kiba let the pain engulf him, eventually passing out from the sheer agony.

Kiba awoke to a stinging slap across his face. The face of his tormentor was the first sight to greet him. The shinobi had no idea how long he was out for and he hoped that it was long enough that a search party would have been sent out for them. He looked over at his teammates who had not changed their position at all. A loud crack and a sharp pain shooting through his leg brought Kiba's attention back to his captor.

"What the hell was that for?" Kiba asked incredulously, staring at his now broken kneecap.

"Encouragement. I'll do the same to the other if you don't tell me what you know about the Kyuubi." The man's hands hovered threateningly over Kiba's other leg. The dog-nin retaliated in the only physical way he could by spitting in the other man's face. The same sharp pain shot through Kiba's other leg in response.

"Look, dog, it doesn't matter to me whether you live or die. You're worthless. The only reason you're still breathing is because you have information about the Kyuubi. If you die, your village isn't going to care. Your name will be added to a list of the fallen and you'll be forgotten. You'll be just another forgotten name on the list. No one is going to give a damn whether you live or die. Just tell me what you know." The man stared callously at Kiba, who glared defiantly in return. He refused to let the man know that his words affected him. It was psychological warfare; that was it. Despite how much Kiba tried to convince himself of that, he couldn't help but feel that it was true to an extent. He was expendable to these men, just a pawn in their game. If they killed him, all that would be left of him would be a name on a stone.

"Shut the hell up." Kiba growled out.

"Then again, maybe it's better that you get your name on that list after all. At least then your life will have amounted to something." The man retorted with a punch to Kiba's torso.

"You don't know what you're talking about…" Kiba yelled out, letting his anger overcome him. "Go ahead and kill me! You'll never get any information out of me, dead or alive!" _Shinobi Rule 4: Death is an acceptable and noble alternative._

"Kiba, don't be a fool." Shino said softly. He stood up shakily, still feeling the effects of the paralyzing serum. Kiba whipped his head around fearfully.

"Shino, get the hell back down!" The dog-nin cried out hoarsely. "This is my fight, not yours. I'll never forgive you if you get involved!" Kiba gave Shino a panicked look. He refused to let Shino get hurt on his behalf.

"Maybe your tongue will get looser if I get _Shino_ involved…" The man sneered. Kiba struggled against his bonds furiously.

"Leave him alone! He doesn't know anything! Do whatever the hell you want to me; just please leave him alone…" Kiba whispered roughly. He gasped breathlessly as a katana entered his chest. Kiba slumped against the pole, held up only by the bonds around his wrists and ankles. The last sight he saw before the world went black was a swarm of kikaichu attacking his tormentor.

* * *

Kiba woke up to pristine white walls surrounding him. His first thought was to panic for fear that he died in the hands of the enemy. He attempted to sit up and collapsed against the bed in pain. Kiba crossed dead off the list; there was no way he could be dead and still be in that much pain. The dog-nin took in the familiar surroundings; he was in the Konoha Hospital. With great effort, he sat up in the bed and looked over at the chair next to his bed; Shino was sitting there silently.

"Hey, how long have I been out?" Kiba whispered hoarsely. Shino poured the other male a glass of water and handed it to him.

"A while." Shino replied simply. Kiba knew it must have been a long time if Shino wasn't telling him. He took a sip of the water, wincing as it went down his raw throat.

"Damn, my throat is sore…" Kiba complained croakily.

"You did a lot of screaming. It makes sense that your throat would be sore." Shino took off his sunglasses and pinched the bridge of his nose. He looked and felt like he had aged a few years within the last twenty-four hours.

"I don't remember screaming that much…" Kiba mused.

"There are a lot of things you don't remember." Shino said cryptically. His expression was darker than usual and his appearance more haggard. For however how Kiba was sleeping, Shino was not.

"Like?" Kiba tilted his head curiously.

"After you passed out, I sent the kikaichu after their interrogation specialist." Shino began quietly. The tension in the room grew thicker and Kiba wasn't sure if he wanted to know how this story ended. "I let my anger take control of me and I killed him. I can't say, however, that I wouldn't do it again if I had the chance." Kiba simply stared back at Shino, at a loss for words. There wasn't much for him to say; Shino didn't need to be reassured or reprimanded for his actions.

"So…any reason why I haven't seen a medical ninja yet?" Kiba asked in an attempt to change the subject.

"They were waiting for you to wake up. They were afraid to start healing in case the chemical agents were still in your system. I'll tell them you're awake." Shino began to stand up when Kiba grabbed onto his wrist.

"Please don't go." Kiba whispered imploringly. "Don't leave me alone. Just…stay with me." The dog-nin's pleading was different than back at the enemy base; his eyes showed genuine fear this time. Shino acquiesced immediately; after watching Kiba endure torture, he was willing to give the other boy anything. Kiba pulled the bug-nin onto the bed and curled in toward Shino's warmth.

"Go back to sleep." Shino stroked Kiba's hair gently. Enduring hell was something all ninjas had to experience at one point; watching someone you love endure that same pain was an entirely different kind of hell, one that Shino wasn't sure he would be able to handle again.


End file.
